knights_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
VesVes
VesVes is a character from Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon and is a major character introduced in Season 1 in The Knights of the Multiverse. Originally being raised in the Dead Moon Circus alongside her adoptive sisters in the Amazoness Quartet, she soon discovered that she was the reincarnation of Sailor Vesta, one of the Asteroid Sailor Guardians. Personality VesVes is the youngest of the Quartet, and has a tendency to be impulsive and imperious. She tends to be bossy and opinionated, but is a very organized person, and is a huge softy around animals, thanks to her occupation as animal tamer from her days in the Circus. History Pre-Series In her previous life in the days of the Silver Millennium, Sailor Vesta was one of the four young Sailor trainees, along with Sailors Pallas, Juno and Ceres, who were trained under the original Inner Sailor Guardians Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus. Like their mentors and fellow, they fell in battle when Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom, causing them to be reincarnated on modern day Earth. Upon her reincarnation, VesVes was orphaned at a young age, and was taken in by the Dead Moon Circus, where she was named after the Roman goddess Vesta, the goddess of hearth and home. There, she met fellow orphans JunJun, PallaPalla, and CereCere, who all developed a sisterly bond and trained in various performing arts, with VesVes developing a knack for taming the animals and fire tricks. As the four grew up, they became the troop known as the Amazoness Quartet, and was one of the Circus's most popular groups. Whenever the Circus would pass through a town, VesVes and the others would often go out and investigate the local populace to see if they felt it's worth their time. Season 1 On a seemingly normal tour, this year touring through Japan, VesVes and her sisters went out to explore the town, eventually stopped for some downtime at an arcade. As JunJun popped a few quarters into a railgun shooter game, they soon caught the attention of a small group of locals. The greetings had to be cut short though, as CereCere got a message from the Circus staff for them to return to the tent. Season 2 Season 3 Abilities In general, VesVes's Sailor Guardian powers revolve around fire. Whip Taking inspiration from her history as beast tamer in the circus, VesVes uses a whip as her main weapon. Flame Tornado VesVes uses her whip to create a whirlwind made of fire. Blazing Crack With a crack of her whip, VesVes can make a strong blaze that shoots across the ground towards her opponent, erupting underneath them in a huge inferno. Flaming Knuckle VesVes wraps her whip around her right arm, erupting in flames, and allowing her to punch through nearly any surface. Relationships JunJun VesVes and JunJun surprisingly get along quite well, mostly due to how they both tend to be the first ones to pick a fight or pull a prank. PallaPalla Like her sisters, VesVes usually get annoyed at most of PallaPalla's childish tendencies and will usually take advantage of her innocent and clueless nature. That said, she still cares as much as the others, and will protect her against danger, and was even there to comfort her when she thought that Hayato had rejected her. CereCere Like her sisters, VesVes sees CereCere as somewhat lazy with how often she'll avoid doing work. Usagi Tsukino VesVes and Usagi have what can be best described as "friendly rivalry", with how often she'll be the first one to poke fun at Usagi's silliness. They also frequently clash to get Koji's attention. Koji Kabuto Like her sisters, VesVes heard news reports and stories of other kinds of the Mazinger and Getter Robo pilots. VesVes was the one who was most inspired by their heroic acts as she grew up, Koji Kabuto being her personal favorite with how awesome his Breast Fire was and how he didn't take crap from anybody. When she and her sisters discovered their Sailor Guardian origins and joined the Crystal Knights, VesVes was quick to try to get in Koji's good graces and prove herself, even starting her rivalry with Usagi. Over time though, VesVes learned that Koji was just a chill, normal guy, who had just taken the extra step to piloting Mazinger Z to protect those he cares about. Category:Crystal Knights Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Sailor Quartet Category:Sailor Guardians Category:Magic Users Category:Human Category:Anime Characters